Forever and Always
by Italian Nightmares
Summary: Matthiew had it. The they just won't go away. They tormented him ever since his boyfriend died. He had it. A bit of guro, Demon!Prussia (kind of) and somewhat-snapped!Canada. R&R!


"He said forever and always.." A young blond boy, no older then 15, starred at the mirror._ Die, die, fucking die! No one will miss you, and no one would care! Disappear, die, faggot!_

"I can make them go away, Matthiew. The voices. I can make great things happen, little bird." A cool voice echoed in the small, dingy, bathroom. Blood covered the sink.

"I don't need your help." His eyes flicked from the mirror then to his hands. The razor was shaking._ Die, go away! Rot in hell! Die, die, die, die, die, die, die!_ He cringed.

"Kesesese! You need help, little bird, little human! No one but me can help you." Matthiew gave his reflection a glare.

"Y-Your wrong. I'm just a bit... crazy. I'll get help. My brother will help me."  
His voice was shaking and his reflection was twisting again.

"Ke! Don't make me laugh! Your brother is going to take you away! Away from him, everyone else and me. But not _Them_. _They_ will stay until you rot. I can help you." The image in the mirror twisted into white and black until Matthiew faced a grinning boy. His eyes were a dark maroon and his hair was snow. Black horns twisted out of his head and curled. His grin grew wider and reveled a row of sharp pointed teeth that wolves would be jealous of. "What do you have to lose?"

Matthiew looked down. It disgusted him. Everything did. And his wrists really burned. He never cut this deep before. _Go die in a hole! No one likes you! Die! Rot! Die!_ He swallowed. "What do you want, demon?" His hand shook. He really couldn't stand it anymore. _Die! Die! Die! Fucking die already! Fag!  
_

The creature in the mirror smiled. "I can take you away, boy. Away from this Hell and into another. You would never have to be afraid. You'd never have to be invisible. I can protect you in another world. All I ask is for the small price of your soul. Service for eternity. It's not that bad, though. I'd make it worth your while."

The blond looked in the mirror. "I said I don't need your help. I don't want to die, I just want to live without hearing T_hem_."

"You don't understand. They will always be around. Always. You don't want to live in this life anymore. I can see it in your eyes. You're going to drop out when you turn sixteen. Your brother is going to die on your seventeenth birthday. You are going to die alone. Why suffer when I can take you now, little bird?" The mirror demon smiled. "Poor, poor soul. Ke, it's going to go to waste. Such a young, beautiful soul. I can take you with me..."

"Sh-Shut up!" _Die, die, die!_ Matthiew smashed the mirror with his fist, shards digging in his skin and crashing to the floor. "Why? Why do I deserve this? Y-You look just like him! Why do you torture me? I didn't ask for this! I only wanted to see _him_!"

The cool voice that Matthiew used to love cackled through the air. "He's not going where you're going, little bird. Come with me, let me take you away."

Tears were burning the boy's cheeks and stinging his wounds. "I just want to see him again... Just once. Just to tell him I love him..."  
He fell to his knees. _Die, you little fag! Die!_

"I'll give you a deal, birdie. Come with me, and I'll let you see him again. A devil's promise."

Matthiew looked up, at nothing but the voice.

"Fine. Show me."

The shards of glass swirled and twirled until a boy was reveled. He had pale skin and bright red eyes that seemed to brighten the room. His hair was white but dirty. He was even wearing his favorite shirt (It had a large print saying "I'm awesome) and jeans. "Hey, birdie, did ya miss the awesome me?" He held out his arms.

The blond gasped and wiped his eyes. He got up and hugged the boy he missed so much, the only one that saved him from his insanity and the only one worth living for. But just like he did three months ago, he disappeared.

Horns erupted from his head and a long sharp tail sprouted out. Huge black, leathery wings engulfed the two of them. "Now we can go, ja?" The demon's tail found it's way to the sink and grabbed the bloody razor. Before Matthiew could react, he dug the small piece of metal into him, twisting it against his heart and digging into the soft skin. Matthiew was screaming, but was silenced by a fierce kiss. "It's still me, baby. Just kidding!" He bit the boy's tongue hard, and chewed it off with his own sharp teeth.

Matthiew was gurgling in agony. The pain was too much for him. It felt as if his whole body was melting and being torn apart. His nerves screaming. He tried to escape, but the demon held him. "You're mine now.." The demon whispered as he threw the tongue aside and bit his ear. "Forever and always."

Alfred found his brother locked in the small bedroom. He kicked down the door and was greeted by blood. Lot's of it. In the shower, the boy hung himself. His skin was pale and his violet eyes were lifeless. On the wall in the bathroom was written with blood, 'Forever and Always'. He looked at the bathtub and gasped in horror as he saw a tongue, his brother's, next to a pool of blood and a note. 'I took him' it said 'to a worse place. Don't come after us.'

A/N: Hehe, a Halloween treat! Hope you like it! I bit of guro, but not too extreme, eh? Well, I think I might make another chapter just to give it justice, but I don't know... What do you guys think?


End file.
